Segundas oportunidades
by jeny3329
Summary: No a dejaría escapar... Ga Eul y él iban a estar juntos por siempre... aunque primero tenía que convencerla de que 4 años no eran mucho.


**Decidí escribir una hstoria de mi pareja favorita.. este es mi 1 cp... dsfuten**

* * *

El último cliente salió de la tienda. Ga Eul suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer en la silla. Aún estaba deprimida por haber renunciado a Yi Jeong. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Lo siento, ya cerramos.

-¿Ga Eul? - conocía esa voz. Sonrió para sí misma.

-¡Kyu Hyun oppa! - se levantó y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Sin Jan Di se había tenido que tragar sus penas.

-¿Bonita? - al escuchar es apelativo cariñoso lloró con más fuerza - Todo va a estar bien. Vine a cumplir mi promesa, ya escogí la casa, podemos vivir juntos.

Yi Jeong, que había estado en la puerta escuchando, apretó los puños enojado. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Sacó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarle.

-Woo Bin, dile a los hombres que tienes siguiendome que investiguen sobre el chico que está con Ga Eul.

No era un secreto para nadie que el Príncipe Song los tenía protegidos. Tres hombres seguían a cada F4, aunque al menos tenían la decencia de pasar desapercibidos.

- Ya lo hicimos, llama a Ga Eul todos los meses, dijo a modo de explicación - Se llama Choi Kyu Hyun, es de nuestra edad, es el heredero de JFG. Es el mejor amigo de ella y de Jan Di. Estudió lista últimos 3 años en Inglaterra y le gustan las luchas clandestinas, nunca ha perdido.

La llama todos los meses, ya escogí la casa... ¿¡Qué clase de relación tenían!? El tonto la seguía abrazando y ella no hacía intentos de separarse. Contó hasta cien, golpeándose mentalmente por su estupidez. Volvió a ver a la pareja... No, no eran pareja.

-Yi Jeong... - el tono de voz de su amigo sonó bastante inseguro... supo que no le iba a gustar - El chico compró un anillo a penas llegó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - se tapó la boca con las manos pero fue demasiado tarde, Ga Eul y su "amigo" ya lo habían visto. Al menos ya no se estaban abrazando - Hola Ga Eul

-Yi Jeong sunbae - hizo una pequeña reverencia - Ah oppa este es So Yi Jeong, uno de los mejores amigos de Jun Pyo sunbae - ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia forzada sin quitarse los ojos de encima. _Oppa. ¿Ahora soy sólo un amigo d Jun Pyo?_- ¿Sunbae necesitas algo? - inquirió ajena a la hostilidad entre ambos.

-De hecho estaba esperando que me acompañaras - respondió con su mejor sonrisa. La vio sonrojarse y se sintió como sí hubiera golpeado al intruso.

-Lo siento sunbae pero ya le prometí a oppa ir con él - se disculpó - Tal vez otro día._Kaja_

Tomó el brazo del otro chico y desapareció aun deslumbrada por la sonrisa del casanova.

Llamó de nuevo a Woo Bin.

- Jeong ah, ¿qué pasó? Me dejaste hablando sólo - se quejó.

* * *

-Necesito que tus hombres me lleven, no los puedo seguir en mi auto.

Siguió a la "pareja" hasta una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona muy exclusiva. Decidió esperar en el auto, pero su resolución se quebró después de 15 minutos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahí?

Se bajó y con ayuda de los hombres de Woo Bin pasó por encima del muro. Recorrió el perímetro de la casa, buscándola. La encontró en una sala de estar, el chico arrodillado con un anillo en la mano. Sin pensarlo quebró la ventana con una roca del jardín y entró con un movimiento fluido digno de una película de acción.

-¡Sunbae! - exclamó Ga Eul sorprendida de verlo. No le contestó, caminó hasta el chico y lo levantó del cuello. ¡Nadie le quitaría su aire! - ¿¡Qué haces!?

Golpeó a su rival en la mandíbula. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando ella se interpuso.

- Quítate, lo enseñaré a respetar - ordenó con voz cargada de odio - ¡No dejaré que te cases con él!

-¡No nos vamos a casar! - gritó enojada.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Kyu Hyun con tono burlón

-Vi el anillo.

-Se lo voy a pedir a mi novia y mi bonita prima me estaba ayudando a practicar - repuso el chico. Sintió las mejillas arder, por un minuto se quedó estático. Había hecho el ridículo, lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y de inmediato, pero fue derribado por un gancho - Eso es por lastimar a Euli. ¿Qué le ves pequeña?

-¿Nos das un momento? - pidió con su voz de aegyo. Dudo por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-5 minutos - se volvió hacia Yi Jeong - Cuidado con lo que haces - lo advirtió, después salió rápidamente.

La chica de sus sueños (y sus pesadillas) se plantó frente él con cara enojado. ¡Se veía adorable!

-Quiero una explicación - exigió mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te voy a dejar ir - se acercó a ella con pasó elegante - No estoy seguro de que siento por ti pero te necesito en mi vida - la cercanía envió ondas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Ella parecía aun más nerviosa, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar - Me haces querer ser mejor.

- Sunbae, quiero que te disculpes - pidió, se miraron a los ojos un rato - Oppa me espera.

Se separó de ella para dejarla ir. La respiración de ambos era agitada. La besó en los labios fugazmente.. Ella le dio una cachetada. Salió corriendo tras su primo. Yi Jeong se tocó la mejilla y luego los labios.

Valía la pena volver a hacerlo.


End file.
